


Madness is More Interesting

by 3988Akasha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a party, Michael and James indulge a madness powerful enough to destroy them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness is More Interesting

The door hadn't fully closed before they fused together, mouths hot and needy, feasting as though they'd missed too many meals. Hot hands fumbled in their search for flesh, fingers caught in the tangle of buttons and shirttails. Sounds of January's party, clearly audible moments ago, faded into nothing, replaced by their harsh pants and swallowed moans. Their kisses became less finessed, more teeth as they fought themselves, fought each other for a second of sanity. Hands moved lower, roughly groping, knuckles pressing against growing erections.

With a frustrated sound, Michael tore his mouth away, not daring to look up at James, not daring to look into his eyes. Instead, he looked down, focused on the uncooperative button. He felt James' hands on his arms, fingers pressing deeply into his biceps, scalding, marking, claiming. Slowly driving him further into madness.

"Michael - "

He cut off whatever James planned to say, not wanting to hear it, not now, not ever. He kissed and nipped and sucked until James sagged a bit in his arms, swept away on the same wave of passion that had already taken Michael. He finally managed to undo the button and hastily shoved the offending material down, hand palming James' dick roughly, thumb brushing over the tip, delighting in the way James hissed in a breath.

Michael wanted to take his time, to lay James on the bed and trace the lines of his body, watch him tremble with want before finally taking him, but he dared not indulge his desire. These stolen moments were not meant to last. He skirted the bed as he maneuvered them closer to the far side of the room, as far from the door as he could manage. Michael maintained a steady assault on James' senses, his lips alternately kissed and nipped along James' neck, his tongue laved the skin at James' clavicle. Briefly, Michael tore his lips away, and he sucked two of his fingers sloppily before resuming his campaign. 

When Michael pressed James' back against the wall, he wanted to tell him how he'd missed him; he wanted to look into James' eyes and tell him how he'd been unable to see anyone else because he still loved him, but he held the words back. Their time together was tenuous, as stable as a dream and he'd not ruin it with words. Turning James to face the wall, Michael allowed his hands to linger on the planes of James' chest, to his back, hating the material between them, a physical reminder that this was more than either of them deserved, a forbidden encounter never meant to happen.

Pulling his zipper down sounded overly loud in the silence of the room, they both seemed to have stopped breathing, both waiting for the connection they'd been denied. There wasn't time, Michael cursed as he pushed one spit slicked finger inside, feeling James tense. He paused for as long as he dared, his lips pressed in a thin line as he struggled to maintain control. When James shifted his hips, Michael moved his finger in and out several times before removing it, delighting a bit when James whimpered.

His fingers fumbled as he felt James' body tremble in front of him. Michael worked the condom on and slathered it with lube. He didn't think about the fact that he had both in his pocket, just in case. It took a certain type of arrogance he decided to come prepared for something that neither had a right to, and that should never happen…not tonight, not ever. Now that they were both here, both damned to the same fate, Michael found himself uncaring. He'd deal with the consequences, and there would be many, after he'd taken his fill, given them both the damnation they deserved. For all that he couldn't look at James now, they'd shared looks all night, looks which would give anyone who cared enough to look a clear picture of exactly what they were doing behind closed doors.

As he lined himself up, Michael silently prayed the hasty prep was enough before he slowly pushed his hips forward. Michael's body trembled with the effort it took to keep from thrusting deeply into James, but even through the fog of the lunacy that seemed to have overtaken them both, he vowed to keep at least enough sanity to take it slowly. James helped him by pushing back and eventually Michael felt himself sink into James fully. He bowed over James' body, head resting against James' shoulder as he released a breath he'd not realized he was holding. Quickly, Michael brushed a kiss against James' cheek before retreating. He sped up his pace, knowing both of them wouldn’t last long, the anticipation, the madness would them both to the end.

He placed his hands on James' hips, knowing the feel of James' skin against his own. The grip was more than a little proprietary, more than he had any right to be, but that just made his hands hold tighter, as though he could brand himself into James' flesh. The cant of his hips became more erratic as he continued to thrust, James pushing back against him as they both moved together, riding the blissful ignorance of pleasure until Michael came with a desperate cry. He pulled out slowly and spun James around so that he could fist James roughly and with a few swift jerks, James came all over Michael's hands.

As the haze lifted, neither looked at each other and James hastily tucked himself away and moved past Michael without a word. After disposing of the condom, Michael slumped into the chair. The weight of tonight's lunacy would crush him and wondered if it would have been better for them both if they'd ignored each other for the whole evening. Then he felt James' hand on his shoulder. It was fleeting, but real and enough for tonight. 

**~FIN~**


End file.
